


Full of Grace

by polydottt



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polydottt/pseuds/polydottt
Summary: In a AU where Tessa doesn’t exist. It’s a one-shot story that takes place in the winter and It’s also based of a song called Full of grace by Sarah McLachlan
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale





	Full of Grace

It’s a working process at the moment


End file.
